Shackled To Drabble
by FHT3rdandCo
Summary: DC/MK occasionally some Yaiba drabbles. Where anything and everything can happen.
1. Something Different

((A/N: …and he said, 'let there be drabble' and behold, there was

_((A/N: …and he said, 'let there be drabble' and behold, there was._

_I own the monkey sitting on my computer.))_

* * *

**Something Seems Different…?**

Conan sighed as he listened to Genta and Mitsuhiko babble about Kamen Yaiba. It was a common occurrence on the way home from school aside from Ayumi and Ai's disappearance.

The two of them had decided to spend some time shopping with Ran and Sonoko.

Conan shuddered at the thought.

"Hey… did we take a wrong turn somewhere…?" Mitsuhiko blinked and looked around.

Genta shrugged and kept walking, "Nah, I can smell the ramen stand by my house."

Mitsuhiko furrowed his brows, "But something seems… different about the area…" he bit his lip in concentration, he couldn't for the life of him figure out what had changed.

Meanwhile, Conan stared at the huge intimidating evil looking castle right in the middle of the street. A gigantic spider hanging from the entrance cried for help from where he hung.

"…how did I _miss_ that?"

* * *

_((Ending Notes: Aren't I a stinker? XD lol, for those that don't get it, it was supposed to be Onimaru's castle from Gosho-sama's other wonderful work 'Yaiba' :3_

_-Muse-chan feeling sleepy.))_


	2. Can't Resist

((A/N: …and then he said that Magic Kaito is luff and I agreed vigorously

_((A/N: …and then he said that Magic Kaito is luff and I agreed vigorously. XD_

…_I don't own the monkey anymore… he ran away… -sniff-))_

* * *

**Can't Resist Any Longer…?**

He'd known it for years.

It was an undeniable fact that he'd pushed to the back of his mind with vigor.

Aoko didn't have a clue.

Now, as Kaitou KID, he stood in front of the Nakamouri girl as she stared at him with bewildered eyes. She was only a specter for the heist and it wasn't often KID would quit his game of cat and mouse with the KID Taskforce just to greet a fan.

And Aoko wasn't even a _fan_; she _clearly_ held an anti-KID banner.

Kaito paused for only second, but logic escaped him entirely at another glance at Aoko.

He just couldn't hold it _in_ anymore!

It happened too fast for anyone to react.

"Aoko-chan is so cute!" the international thief cried as he glomped the confused and now very disturbed girl.

The aftermath of this event is not something that a simple author could describe, so this one will bypass it, but it is well known that Nakamouri-keibu's enraged "KID!!" could be heard for miles round.

* * *

_((Ending Notes: I live off Crackiness, anyone noticed? X3 lol, anywho…_

_Aoko-chan is soooo cute!! –glomps her- :3 Kaito will have to fight me for her love :D _

…_and maybe Akako…_

_-Muse-chan looking at empty pot pie container forlornly.))_


	3. Don't Deny

_((A/N: …so then _he_ said, 'Ran-chan is scary with karate mojo,' and then _I_ said, 'true dat, true dat'._

_My monkey came back! …but then it brought it's _lawyer_… stupid animal rights…))_

* * *

**Impossible To Deny…?**

"…you can't try to deny it any longer Shinichi."

Conan eyed the sizable hole next to his head that Ran had created with her foot.

He knew if he valued his life he'd better start squealing. And he _knew_ he valued his life.

Besides, after what happened, it was _impossible _to deny.

"I want _answers_ and _now_!"

With one more glance at the crumbling wall he nodded in agreement.

Ran watched him with narrowed eyes and began her interrogation, "How'd you call?"

"Agasa-hakase made me a voice changer." Conan managed with a highly intimidated voice while gesturing to his bowtie.

The bowtie was swiftly snatched, examined and crushed with her bare hands.

"Uh huh…" Ran eyed him carefully for escape, "…and how did you call while right in front of me?"

"Hakase covered for me with another voice changer."

Conan felt mildly regretful about ratting Agasa out(he was becoming a target now) but he had no choice.

Ran made a mental note to pay Agasa a 'visit'.

"What about when we first met Hattori?"

"Funny story, the alcohol he gave me had some interesting effects…"

Ran noted to further investigate that later.

"How were you at the play and Conan at the same time?"

"Haibara dressed as Conan and I got a temporary antidote." Conan gulped; Haibara was on the hit list now too.

"Antidote?" Ran questioned.

"To the drug that shrunk me."

"You told an eight year old and not me?" Ran let a little hurt show here.

"Technically, eighteen."

"Ah." Ran made a mental note to question about _that_ later, "Hattori knows, doesn't he?"

Conan laughed nervously and gave an affirmative.

…poor Heiji…

"How'd you show up after the case with Scorpian?"

Conan didn't feel remorseful about this one, "_Actually_, that was Kaitou KID."

"_KID_ knows too?!" Conan _did_ feel a light bit of sympathy for the thief at Ran's enraged expression.

"Yeah… but I'm not quite sure _how_."

"…than at the Napoleon play…"

"KID."

"…" Ran looked thoughtful for a second, "What about your parents?"

"Known from the start."

Ran cracked her knuckles.

Conan continued looking for escape routes.

* * *

_((Ending Notes: Couldn't resist XD Ran-chan is scary. :3 Longest one yet! Yay! Lol, I hope you guys liked it._

_Napoleon and Scorpion are referring to the 8__th__ and 3__rd__ movie respectively. :3_

_As for how Ran found out… use your imagination._

_-Muse-chan looking for escape routes—stupid lawyers—))_


	4. Claimed

_((A/N: …ever noticed that Aoko is freakin' adorable? :3 Warning: mild yuri._

…_so, I finally scared off Monkey's lawyer and we lived happily for a few days… but then they put me in the white room… I died in the white room… so then they put me in the black room… there are _rats_ in the black room… _rats_ make me __**CrAZy**__…))_

* * *

**Dibs…?**

Aoko was uncomfortable.

Two of her friends were acting _strangely_ today. She wasn't sure how, but she knew it was odd.

…and currently she was stuck between the two.

Akako broke her glare and sent Kaito a victorious smirk.

Kaito gave a suspicious look followed by a 'you wouldn't' look.

Akako returned it with a 'I _so_ would' expression and a challenging glare.

Kaito narrowed his eyes and inched possessively towards Aoko.

Akako did the same.

Kaito eyed her cautiously.

Akako eyed him murderously.

Aoko shrunk in her seat. It'd been going on all morning; it all started with Akako scaring off the poor girl that usually sat on Aoko's left side and had gone down hill from there. Akako and Kaito seemed intent on creating a tension to put shame to all previous tensions.

The teacher and her fellow students were currently hiding under desks. Aoko sincerely wished to join them.

Simultaneously they both tackled Aoko from both sides crying "Mine!"

…and then the tug-a-war started…

* * *

_((Ending Notes: …yeah… I think it'd be awesome if both Kaito and Akako fight over Aoko X3 –expect more of this in the future-_

_-Muse-chan cherishing her moments of existing.))_


	5. Pink

_((A/N: …and he said let there be panties and behold…_

…_yeah… I'm not gonna finish that sentence._

_So, Monkey finally took me out of the white room after this __**weird**__ loop of white room to black room and we apologized to each other and made up… but then this _lemur_ guy shows up! The hussy is trying to st—))_

* * *

**Pink…?**

Why did she where short skirts?

She was driving him _insane_!

…in more ways than one…

Makoto twitched as the skirt rode up her thigh a little too much…

'_Pink…_' Makoto shook his head and immediately informed Sonoko of her skirts… indecent length.

…and tried very, _very_ hard not to think about the pink panties he now knew her to be wearing.

Sonoko adjusted her skirt and sent a glance at the red Makoto.

"Makoto-san? Are you alright?" Makoto gulped and nodded an affirmative and Sonoko kept walking with a wide smile on her face, after all, it wasn't often she had the chance to spend time with Makoto-san!

Makoto really wished she wouldn't where such short skirts…

* * *

_((Ending Notes: MakoSono!! –squeals- I _love_ this pairing, I have ever since Makoto-kun first slammed their meal on the table when he was a waiter! XD lol, he is just so cute!!_

_-Muse-chan squealing.))_


	6. School

_((A/N: …and he said 'when pigs fly!'…_

_Then the Monkey went on a date with the lemur and I was left alone to my own devises so I had a few drinks and met up with Monkey's lawyer, one thing led to another…))_

* * *

**Old School…?**

Hakuba Saguru gave a dry look.

Momoi Keiko merely grinned in return.

"You _can't_ be serious."

Momoi-chan tsked expertly at him and gave a secretive grin, "I should _think_ someone on the Kaitou KID taskforce wouldn't be so narrow minded."

Hakuba-kun remained unconvinced.

"I may be on the KID taskforce, but I'm not _gullible_."

Keiko sighed and shook her head.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, but I'm telling you! There's a castle, recently built, in the middle of the city!"

"Someone would have noticed, _I _would have noticed!" Saguru wasn't easily convinced.

Keiko huffed, "I miss my old school… _Sayaka_-chan would have believed me!"

* * *

_((Ending Notes: …a mini sequel to chappy one XD for those that don't know, Sayaka is a main character in 'Yaiba' and the girl that sits next to her in class looks _eerily_(exactly) like Keiko. :3 wonder if Gosho-sama did it on purpose XD_

_-Muse-chan sorta bored.))_


	7. Tutu

_((A/N: …and then he repeated his earlier sentence from the previous chapter and voila!_

…_but then Monkey caught me having tea with Donkey, Monkey's lawyer, and it _all_ went down hill from there…))_

* * *

**Why Tutu's…?**

Conan groaned, "Hattori… when are you going to admit you like her, at least to yourself?"

"I don't like her!!" Heiji cried in defense.

"_When_, Hattori?!" Conan pushed.

"When pigs fly!" Heiji glared defiantly.

Just then, something tapped on the window. They both blinked, finding it confusing as they were on the thirteenth(or 'fourteenth' for the superstitious bastards, but Conan and Heiji knew better) floor and turned their gaze slowly towards the window.

There, with fluffy white wings and a pink tutu, a pig was waving at them cheerfully.

There was a moment of silence.

"…you planned this, didn't you?"

"…maybe."

"…" Heiji hesitated, "…why the tutu…?"

"…why indeed…"

They shared a glance…

"_DAMN YOU KAITOU KID!!_"

A few miles away, KID sniggered.

* * *

_((Ending Notes: …yeah…don't ask._

_-Muse-chan wishing for a pot pie with her innocent and pure heart—cough—))_


	8. Look Up

_((A/N: …and he said that the jokes really dead and I said that I really couldn't care less._

…_so Monkey gets jealous and goes on another date with lemur and I cry myself to sleep wishing it'd never happened and Donkey reminded me that I really need to do an actual disclaimer and I cried some more.))_

**And She **_**Didn't**_** Look Up…?**

* * *

Really, Kaitou KID had expected a lot of different and interesting things at tonight's heist.

It shouldn't have surprised him.

Still, the sight of an eight year old flipping through a magazine on a lawn chair next to his goal had caused him just a slight start.

He'd tried calling out to her a few times but all he'd gotten in response was a turned page.

Finally KID had decided to ignore the girl and just make with the gem, taking a step towards the podium he froze when she spoke.

"Don't even think about it."

She didn't even look up.

"But—"

"Shh! No buts!" she turned another page imperiously.

"B—"

"No buts!" she made a disapproving noise.

KID was thoroughly creeped out.

Finally he decided to just take it and run. He took another step towards the podium…

…and stopped when a bullet landed in the ground right in front of him.

Kaito's poker face cracked a little as he now noted that the little girl, _still not looking up from the magazine_, was holding a hand gun with ease.

"I _said_ no buts."

It took a few more minutes of the girl's imperious nature but finally a flustered Kaitou KID fled the scene crying that he _would_ be back.

Haibara merely put away the gun and turned another page.

* * *

_((Ending Notes: Yeah… Ai-chan kicks ass X3_

_-Muse-chan annoyed with Burbs and her silly chewy noises.))_


	9. Yume

_((A/N: Warning: big dosages of stupidity._

…_so then Lemur died of cancer and I decided that I needed to buy tea but I ran into Monkey at the store, after an awkward silence and an epic battle or two we decided to have coffee…))_

* * *

**Takagi…?**

Conan glared.

Shinichi glared back.

Monkey glared at them all.

The lemur went ravenous and chased poor Heiji-kun around the premises.

A random penguin asked for directions.

Ran-neechan decided to play Mongjong with Donkey and Eri, who were great friends.

And Ai grew three feet after screaming 'Yu Gi Oh!!'

Godzilla burned down Chicago and made it back to Japan just in time to watch the newest episode of Sailor Moon, which would feature Kamen Yaiba as a guest star.

--

…Satou glanced at the wildly twitching Takagi and wondered what he was dreaming about.

"…why Monkey… don't you love… LEMUR! How could you! …Conan-kun… icecream… KNIFE FIGHT…!"

Satou decided quickly she didn't want to know.

"Moon… Prism… Power…!"

* * *

_((Ending Notes: Yeah… the things I write when I'm waiting for Photoshop to open… XD_

_-Muse-chan glaring at her treacherous eraser.))_


	10. Anyones Guess

_((A/N: What?_

…_so after coffee, Monkey and I went to a department store to buy a few crates of tea but we ran into Donkey and… Lemur's ghost! –cue dramatic music-))_

* * *

**Aoko Doesn't Know…?**

Kaito groaned and leaned back in his seat; the young magician was bored!

Hakuba, who sat nearby, inched away hoping not to be subject to the other boy's bored rampage...

...last time had resulted in pink hair. He did not want a repeat.

'Where is Nakamori-chan when you need her?' the high school detective glanced nervously towards the door. If Aoko didn't come soon Kaito might do something...

The rest of the class seemed to be thinking similarly because as soon as the sliding door opened a sigh of relief went through the class.

Aoko blinked, "What?"

* * *

_((Ending Notes: Cause I felt like it! X3 –feels gleeful-_

_Special thanks to my two awesome and loyal reviewers Topazled H-K and Ami-chan! I love reading your reviews! :3_

_-Muse-chan glaring at her cup, it betrayed her by letting the tea cool.))_


	11. Grrr

_((A/N: You ever noticed these chapters have a pattern? Eerie, isn't it?_

…_so on with the drama, after Lemur pulled a Jesus(Burbs-chan's words, not mine) it became a romantic comedy thereafter with us all living in a box that was named 'Monkey Twist' and aired for thirty-seven episodes before we were canceled… but with some Torgo's Executive Powder…))_

* * *

**Grrrr…?**

Conan didn't like erasers.

Scratch that, Conan vehemently _despised_ erasers.

They smudged _everything_!

"Conan-kun?" Ran knocked on the door cautiously and backed away when a feral growl was heard from the other side.

"…er… I'll just leave your dinner here then…"

Another growl came in acknowledgement of this.

* * *

_((Ending Notes: Based on a true story… a true, depressing, horrible, __**wrong**__ story that ends in bloodshed and destruction of many an eraser… and quite a few animalistic growls._

_XD don't ask._

_-Muse-chan crying over a smudged picture.))_


	12. Make Up

_((A/N: Fluffy KaitoxAoko! :3 Yay!_

…_so after our series was canceled we went our separate ways… I found out two years later that Donkey committed suicide and him and Lemur moved to the Bahamas. I didn't see Monkey for another three years and when we met again—))_

* * *

**Don't Need It…?**

Aoko didn't like wearing make-up.

It didn't suit her and she always felt uncomfortable with it on.

Still, it made the already gorgeous Koizumi Akako breath taking.

So here she was, staring at some powders, lip gloss and mascara.

Should she…?

She glanced at the clock and noted that Kaito would be there in less than ten minutes. She had to make her decision soon.

She finally and hesitantly picked up some lip gloss…

…a bigger hand caught hers and she whirled around with wide eyes.

Kaito smiled with glittering eyes. She couldn't place the emotion but she put down the lip gloss.

Aoko didn't like make-up.

And she realized she didn't need it either.

* * *

_((Ending Notes: …okay… __**maybe**__ I wrote this 'cause I happen to despise makeup… __**maybe**__… X3_

_-Muse-chan hungry.))_


	13. Questionable

_((A/N: :3 I love Mako-kun!_

…_after finally reconciling and deciding we're better together than apart something terrible happens… the monkey sat on my computer again and I stared at it with a vague amount of interest as I cried;_

"_I own my computer monkey!"))_

* * *

**Is It Food…?**

Sonoko smiled nervously while Makoto poked his portion with a certain amount of hesitance.

Sweat dripped down his brow.

Makoto glanced at her face and back down to the food before him.

He dared not ask the question coursing through his brain, 'What _is_ it?' Sonoko worked so hard…

…Makoto gulped and took a brave step, scooping up a portion of the… food? He began shoveling it down.

Sonoko watched hesitantly while the karate champ emptied the bowl of porridge.

Once finished she asked the key question.

"How did it taste?" she fidgeted and gave him a hopeful look.

Makoto smiled convincingly, "It tasted great."

Sonoko's eyes widened with joy and shot fourth giving him a hug.

Makoto, while attempting to ignore how her body felt against his, reflected that it wasn't _that_ bad to have Sonoko look after him while he was sick… not bad at all…

* * *

_((Ending Notes: Mako-kun is so cute :3 poor Mako-kun… XD_

_BTW, anyone notice that I'm terrible at romance? X3_

_-Muse-chan reflecting that perhaps sleep __**might**__ do her good… maybe…))_


	14. Well Crap

_((A/N: Whoot! New chappy!_

_:3 Anyone interested to know whatever became of Monkey and I?))_

* * *

**Not Again…?**

The first thought in his mind was quite clear.

'_Dear lord… not __**again**__…!_'

Ai merely flipped another page; today she was reading a fashion magazine.

She spared him a glance this time, "You do realize you are a fashion _disaster_, right?"

This was _very_ bad if his last encounter with the creepy girl was any indication.

But luckily he had planned for this day.

Kaitou KID remained as enigmatic as usual as he casually put on a gas mask and through down a smoke bomb… that would put her to sleep.

Just as KID was starting to enjoy his victory the smoke started to clear.

Ai flipped to another page in the magazine with mild interest. Though it was hard to tell her expression with the gas mask she had on…

…gas mask?!

Kaito wanted to cry.

But first he decided to cut his losses and retreat.

"I'll be back!"

Ai rolled her eyes.

* * *

_((Ending Notes: Couldn't resist… XD I love Kaito, I really do, but I can __**so**__ see Ai-chan out foxing him… with interest :3_

_I wonder what Conan-kun would think if he knew… X3 probably would be pissed that Ai managed to foil KID entirely without even trying that hard CX_

_-Muse-chan thinking about breakfast.))_


	15. FPOD tm

_((A/N: Because the oni in Yaiba make much better Ninja's than Naruto could ever dream of being._

_From where I left off then. It was all happy__ and dandy... that is until the meteorite struck...))_

* * *

**Ninja's Don't Wear Orange…?**

Ayumi didn't like ninjas.

She _really_ didn't like ninjas.

But there was a kind of ninjas that she disliked the most.

And that was the sort that was currently having an epic battle with short boy with ridiculously spiky hair _right_ in the middle of the street.

Therefore, making it _impossible_ for her to make it to school on time.

At least she thought they were ninjas, they were completely black… and were those horns?

Ayumi sighed and tears formed at the corners of her eyes, what did she ever do to deserve this?

She just wanted to go to school!

'_Stupid ninjas…_' Ayumi sniffed and glanced back at the epic battle, a giant spider had joined in.

There was really only one way she was going to make it to school on time.

Ayumi took a deep breath and pulled out her family's legacy, The Frying Pan Of Doom™.

She knew it was cruel… but she had no choice.

--

Edogawa Conan, who had been running late that morning due to Kogoro's heavy snoring, paused briefly to observe the scene of absolute destruction.

One twitching oni barely managed to speak, "…pan… doom… dragonballs…"

Conan decided he didn't want to know.

* * *

_((Ending Notes: ….… so __**maybe**__ The Evil Frying Pan Of Doom™ is from DBZ fandom… maybe…_

_XD lol. I dunno, I was looking at Ayumi-chan and then I realized she looks a lot like Pan-chan and then my imagination went wild from there X3_

_Anyone familiar with DBZ fanfiction shouldn't take long to recognize the reference._

_-Muse-chan obsessed with DBZ.))_


	16. Never Again

_((A/N: I wanna make an AMV…_

_**Shameless Advertisement! **Looking for adventure? Drama? Romance? Just a bit of the supernatural? Look no longer! My fic 'Steal The Dead' is just what you are looking for!! XD_

_Monkey says 'hi' BTW.))_

* * *

**Who's Date…?**

If there was a more uncomfortable situation, Aoko couldn't imagine it.

Scratch that, she was quite positive it would get more uncomfortable if Kaitou KID were involved.

(oh the irony)

Kaito, who flanked her right side, pulled her closer than she already was while glaring pointedly at Akako.

Akako let out a lady like huff and tightened her grip on Aoko's other arm.

Saguru watched from a few feet away nursing his injuries from his last rescue attempt.

"Aoko wants to go on a rollercoaster!"

"No, _you_ want to go on a rollercoaster and you _will_ go on a rollercoaster so that Aoko-chan and I can continue _our_ date!"

Aoko made a note to _never_ go to an amusement park with these three ever again.

* * *

_((Ending Notes: Yeah… random plot bunny attacked me while I was taking a nap and attempted to tear out my innards, luckily I escaped in time to write this… oh dear god, he's back! AHHHHH!_

_-Muse-chan running for her life.))_


	17. Life Problems

_((A/N: The Devil watched 14 hours of anime, if each episode is 30 minutes, how many episodes did she watch?_

_2 1 hour_

_14 hours 28_

_The Devil wants to watch 14 hours of anime, if each episode is 20 minutes, how many episodes does she intend to watch?_

_3 1 hour_

_14 hour 42…_

_Proof that I have no life or proof that word problems __**do**__ help in real life? XD_

_Monkey thinks it's the first one…))_

* * *

**Real Life…?**

"Why are we even here? It's not like math is going to help us in real life anyway!"

A cheer of agreement went through the class.

The student received chalk to the head and the class quieted down.

"I don't know what this 'real life' you keep talking about is, but if you don't shut the hell up while I teach I'm going to sick Mouri-san on you!"

To illustrate the teachers point, Ran smashed a wall.

* * *

_((Ending Notes: Yeah… don't ask… X3_

_-Muse-chan thinking about math.))_


	18. Sensei

_((A/N: Yeah… this plot bunny wanted my liver, I had to fight it off with a stick until finally complying with it's demonic wishes…_

_...so after the meteorite crashed on our house, everyone began living underground. Monkey and I were having some domestic issues(Monkey didn't like the way my tail mutated) when we met Badger...__))_

* * *

**Good Morning…?**

Kaito grinned at his class.

His class understandably gulped in return.

"Good morning class!" Kaito bubbled, it was already his second day teaching and he _already_ had a few of the more squeamish ones hiding under desks.

"'Morning Sensei…" was the grumble that rippled across the class.

"Hm?" Kaito poised comically, "I didn't quite catch that…"

The class was sitting straight in seconds, "Good morning Kuroba-Sensei!!"

God he loved being a teacher.

* * *

_((Ending Notes: …I think I may write more about Kuroba-sensei in the future… :3_

_-Muse-chan eating popcorn.))_


	19. Row Row Row Your Boat

_((A/N: Yeah… wanna know what happens when you watch to many AMV's debating fandom? -.-;;_

_Monkey and Badger(our new, mysterious guest) were making tea in the other room but suddenly… Donkey comes over crying! What could have happened at the Bahama's?))_

* * *

**Shipping Wars…?**

"So… Zutara or Kataang?"

Heiji covered his ears, "I'm not _listening_!"

Kazuha huffed, "Don't be such a spoil sport, Heiji! It's just a question!"

"I _don't_ get involved in fandom wars! Period! Don't try and push me into this!"

"I'm _not_ trying to get you involved in fandom wars! I just want to know which one you like more!" Kazuha's eye twitched irately, he was just being so _stubborn_!

"Yeah right! I'd bet you're one of those crazy fans who are obsessed with a particular pairing!" Heiji ducked as an object was thrown at his head.

"You jerk! I'm _hardly_ obsessed! I just happen to like the show, that's _all_!" she stomped to emphasize her point, "Now which do you like better?!"

Heiji groaned, "Fine! Kataang! Whatever!"

"Ugh! How can you say that! Katara _so_ obviously doesn't like him like that—"

* * *

_((Ending Notes: Etc… XD_

_Long live Zutara! Though Taang beats the pants of them all! :3_

_-Muse-chan watching too much Avatar.))_


	20. Surprise

_((A/N: Well… to explain this one…_

_I love the Kaitou KID Task Force :3_

_Monkey hurried to see if Donkey were okay and it was revealed that—))_

* * *

**Er… What Day Is It…?**

The Kaitou KID Task Force were a good bunch, not to mention sturdy. They not only managed Nakamouri-keibu's terrifying rants but Kaitou KID's even more terrifying pranks.

Today was looking like one of _those_ days.

Ishida Kaga groaned as he forced himself out of bed. He had that chill, the one he usually had before KID pulled something. He'd once confided in one of his co-workers about it and they'd confessed that it was something that came with being on the Task Force.

Kaga was _not_ looking forward to whatever it was.

He had a headache, he couldn't find his keys, he was out of coffee, and he'd slept in _just_ enough to receive a lecture from Nakamouri-keibu.

He really didn't even want to go to the office today.

But he knew that Nakamouri had a way of reacting _much_ worse than usual to those that didn't show up the day KID does _something_.

With another groan and the distinct feeling he was forgetting something, Kaga headed to the station.

--

Kaga met one of his co-workers, Sensui Yoichi, outside of the building. They shared a look before taking resolute steps towards what could very well be pink hair for the next week.

(the taskforce was still befuddled how KID managed _that_ one)

They were met by confetti at the entrance. Kaga took a startled step back as he beheld the banner hanging in the center of the room.

Yoichi instead took notice of the confused expressions of everyone _else_ present in the room.

From the looks of it the confetti, cake and decorations had _just_ appeared.

Yoichi took a moment to _attempt_ to understand how the hell KID managed it and finally decided to ignore it, instead he took note of the banner and glanced at the still flabbergasted Kaga.

"Er… happy birthday?"

* * *

_((Ending Notes: Guess who's hiding in the cake with a bikini on?_

_-Muse-chan sniggering.))_


	21. Goodbye

_((A/N: …:3_

_Jack Kaito_

_Will Shinichi_

_Elizabeth Ran_

…_these are the sorts of things that cross my mind when I'm bored._

_Donkey confesses to being part of an evil crime ring under Lemur's ghostly influence. Moneky is shocked and sympathetic __so only I notice Badger sneaking away. Curious and uninterested in Donkey's dramas I follow Badger. Badger meets up with some men wearing entirely black and...))_

* * *

**Oh Yeah… Spoiler Warning…?**

Eisuke glanced out the window of the plane; it was only a few more hours until he would reach his destination.

Did he make the right choice?

The boy let out a depressed sigh, he knew he wanted to go to the U.S. and join the CIA…

…but he also knew he wanted to stay wherever Mouri Ran was.

"_And I'm saying no!"_

Even though he'd had his suspicions about the kid, it was still a little shocking when he confessed his identity.

Eisuke wasn't quite sure he wanted to know how Kudo had landed himself in _that_ mess.

But it was comforting, in a way, that it was Kudo that would take care of Ran…

"_Yes, I am."_

There was something in the way the boy had said it, it was _intimidating_. Considering how short Kudo is at the moment, it wasn't easy being intimidating.

But Eisuke liked the determination the most.

There was a _will power_ behind the statement that Eisuke wasn't sure _could_ be broken.

"…the best man won I guess…" Eisuke let out an almost sad laugh and smiled warmly.

'_Sayonara, Ran-san…_'

* * *

_((Ending Notes: -glomps Eisuke- Awww! Poor Eisuke-kun! –cuddles-_

_I __**love**__ that scene X3 "And I'm saying no!" ZOMG! So awesome! I get giggly every time I think about it! XD ShinxRan forever!! :3_

_-Muse-chan squealing and rereading chapter 621.))_


	22. Shoe

_((A/N: I'm quite sure this was inspired by my own hesitance to touch random shoes that somehow land on my desk._

…_don't ask._

_...so after watching Badger have a shady deal with the MIB I decide to do a chicken dance... unfortunately, they didn't like the chicken dance. Badger screams out something about salt and I get hit in the head from behind!))_

* * *

**Poke It…?**

There was a shoe on her desk.

Aoko wasn't quite sure she wanted to know what it was doing there.

_Especially_ when one of classmates was Kuroba Kaito.

"There's a shoe on your desk…" Aoko turned to see her best female friend glancing over her shoulder and gave Keiko a bland look.

"I'd noticed."

"Maybe there's a meaning behind it…?"

Great, now Hakuba was getting involved.

Aoko shook her head, "Nah, it's probably just Kaito playing with our heads." With that she reached to remove the shoe.

"Don't—!" Aoko blinked wondering why Hakuba had stopped her, "If it _is_ Kuroba's work… do you want to risk touching it?"

Aoko was silent.

"Touché…"

"But what are we gonna do with the shoe?" Keiko asked from her position towering over the object.

"Poke it with a stick?"

They all turned to face the new addition to the group; Akako shrugged, "What?"

* * *

_((Ending Notes: Who wants to bet Kaito __**is**__the shoe? XD lol._

_-Muse-chan tired and doing homework,))_


	23. ZOMG

_((A/N: Yes, I'm obsessed._

_...when I came to I met Goblin, he was my jailer. I didn't know where I was or what to do but I **did** know the chicken dance was a bad idea. Also, Goblin tended to be on the tipsy side, that was confusing to me. Anywho, I spent seven years imprisoned playing Speed with the wall(surprisingly I won often) when someone killed the Goblin's husbands-wifes-daughters-uncles-grandfathers- neice's-cousin's-second cousin's son__(twice removed) __ with a tooth pick. Goblin and I joined forces to find the murderer and--))_

* * *

**Thwarted…?**

Everyone has their arch nemesis. It was just one of those things that you just have to accept.

Many believe Kaitou KID's arch nemesis to be a detective, probably Hakuba or Kudo, Nakamouri-keibu or even the mysterious gunmen that sometimes take pot shots at him.

They couldn't have been more wrong.

"What did I ever do to you?!" the normally composed thief sounded almost whiny at the moment.

Haibara Ai spared him a raised eyebrow and went back to her magazine.

Today it was a fishing magazine(Kaito had to resist shivering just _looking_ at it).

By this time KID had tried many things to be rid of the pint sized terror; sleeping gas, doppelgangers, bribery, threatening(that one ended in a far more painful way than Kaito thought possible), exorcism…

Nothing seemed to work against the twerp.

"You know… you may want to make your usual escape… Nakamouri-keibu is coming."

He felt distinctly ashamed that he hadn't heard the pounding footsteps before her.

"You _live_ to thwart me, don't you?" Kaito glared pointedly.

Ai shrugged, "More or less."

* * *

_((A/N: :3 Now I'm hyper! XD_

_BTW, are there any crack pairing fans reading? XD I personally like the canon in DC the best(for the most part at least X3 mwahahaha…) but what sort of crack pairings does my audience like? (don't say ConanxAi, I already know about that one XD)_

_Hmm… I'd have to say __**if**__ I didn't love the canon pairings so much I'd probably be…_

_-HeijixShiho X3_

_-KaitoxKazuha_

_-ShinichixAkako(cross over! XD)_

_-OkitaxAoko O.o_

…_and I'm not sure about the others… yet… :3 mwahahaha…_

_-Muse-chan brainstorming funny pairings.))_


	24. Captured

_((A/N: I felt random and a plunnie attacked me with an ax. What can I do? :3_

_So Goblin I started a grand adventure to find the murderer. It took awhile but we finally tracked the fiend to his home and I opened the door to find--))_

* * *

**Strawberries…?**

Heiji was quite sure that however this ended, he wouldn't like it.

Currently he'd awoken to find himself tied to a chair. Two figures arguing behind him.

It wasn't the first time he'd been kidnapped, so he really hadn't been _too_ worried…

…until he bothered to listen to the argument.

"He's mine you hussy!"

"Fat chance, I kidnapped him, I keep him."

A third voice he hadn't noticed chimed in.

"I brought the clothes!"

"You didn't forget the dog collar, right?"

"Of course not!"

There was a small pause.

"Mmmm… Heiji-kun with a dog collar…" they chimed dreamily.

It was about then he knew he _really_ had to escape sooner rather than later.

"I also got some strawberries!"

Heiji paused mid struggle… he _did_ like strawberries…

Not worth it! The price for staying was far higher than he was willing to give.

After all, he was in the clutches of _fangirls_.

* * *

_((Ending Notes: x3 you don't want to know what I'd do if I ever got my mitts on Heiji-kun._

…_mmm… Heiji-kun…_

_XD lol._

_-Muse-chan hyper as per usual.))_


	25. Anxiety

_((A/N: I think this is already known but I **LOVE** my reviewers! You guys are awesome!! :3_

_So we slammed open the door to find... Shoe! Monkey's long lost brother!))_

* * *

**What If…?!**

Shinichi paced nervously.

Heiji watched his movements with bored eyes.

"Will you calm down? It's not like he's gonna die or something…" Heiji deadpanned.

Shinichi was in his face in seconds, "How can we be sure?! It's dangerous out there! _Dangerous_! No one can be trusted!" to illustrate his irritation further, the lighter skinned detective took to shaking Heiji furiously.

"He-HEY! Cut it out!" A now dizzy Heiji managed, holding Shinichi's arms still, "He's going to be fine!"

Shinichi twitched but didn't resume his assault on the Osaka detective.

Heiji sighed, it wasn't often he had the chance to visit his friend(being married to a pregnant woman did that) so he'd been looking forward to having an _intellectual_ conversation with him…

…it was a faraway dream, apparently. The man was hysterical.

Heiji had always found it amusing that Shinichi had landed being the 'stay-at-home-mom'(something to do with being a private detective and not having to actually _leave_ the house to go to work, unlike his wife) but now he was beginning to see the problem that occur with it.

I.E. worrying about his sons first day of school to the point of slight insanity.

"What if someone hijacks the bus?! What if he's picked on?!" Shinichi's eyes widened and he gasped, "What if he's _framed_?!"

'_Framed for what?_' Heiji couldn't help but think, followed shortly by, '_Who would frame a five year old?_'

Shinichi rushed to the phone and dialed a number, Heiji took note that he was bouncing on his heels as he did so.

Someone on the other end picked up(Heiji noted it was female) and Shinichi burst out immediately, "Ran! We need to start home schooling Conan-kun!"

Something was said on the other line in a clipped tone and Shinichi barely managed a "But—" before the line went dead.

Heiji noted that this probably meant that Ran had already gone through Shinichi's panic attack before she left for work(either that, or it wasn't the first time he'd called).

Shinichi stared at the phone like it betrayed him for a moment before he turned to Heiji with new inspiration.

"I've got it! I'll shadow him!"

"…you realize having _you_ in the general area will _insure_ something bad happens, right?"

Shinichi shot him a dirty look.

* * *

_((Ending Notes: Alright, today I have a favor I'd like to ask you guys..._

_**I NEED HELP**! T.T Alright, so here's the deal. I started a club on deviantART called 'Doujin-Ka' which is basically for the creation of doujinshi's(fan-comics) XD and it actually worked! I have a good number of members and plenty of projects to do..._

_...however, given that my current obsession is DC/MK, most of the projects **are** DC/MK. The problem with this? Most of the people that joined are my friends... from different fandoms. T.T_

**_But that isn't all that I need help for!_**_ I NEED SCRIPT WRITERS! Most of the people that joined can draw much better than write! I'm practically the **only** script writer!_

**_HEEELP_**_! I can't write **all** the scripts myself!_

_-Muse-chan pacing and hoping with teary eyes.))_


	26. You!

_((A/N: XD Okay, since everyone liked the first one so much, the plunnies surrounded me an-and -breaks up into tears- terrible things... but here's the result! XD_

_Meanwhile, Monkey realized that Donkey committed suicide awhile back so Donkey SHOULD be a ghost! Will Monkey be able to unmask the impostor?!))_

* * *

**A Good Day…?**

It had taken four years before Kudou Conan was able to convince his father that he wasn't going to be kidnapped, framed, bus jacked or whatever else struck the paranoid detectives mind and that he didn't need to be home schooled to avoid such things.

Or more particularly, he complained to his mother about Shinichi stalking him and the karate champ had put an end to it.

For good.

This all resulted in Conan feeling pretty upbeat on his first day of the third grade; he was wearing new shoes, his father wasn't stalking him, he was set to meet some friends after school…

Life was good.

It was really the first recess of the day that everything starting spiraling in an unpredictable direction. He'd been strutting about the playground(because the author can't see him any other way), simply enjoying a few minutes of observing his surroundings…

…a habit he retained from being stalked.

It was then he first saw her.

In a remote part of the playground, curled into a tight ball and flinching away from a group of boys, was a small first grader.

Conan had made quick work of the bullies(he really only mentioned the time his father had sprung out of the bushes and the bullies ran like no tomorrow) before turning to the cowering girl.

"Oi, are you just gonna sit there all day?"

She flinched but looked up.

He didn't know eyes could be that purple…

This, of course, is what led him to realize that he shouldn't hang around for long. His face was turning red and he was feeling slightly dizzy.

This girl was dangerous.

He didn't know why or how she was, but if she made him so jumpy just at a glance she was probably dangerous. Shinichi often told his son to be careful around people who gave him bad feelings.

There was a snag though. As Conan about faced and stalked away, the first grader trailed after him.

"Stop following me!"

"…" she'd looked down, slightly depressed but didn't say anything.

He felt like he'd kicked a puppy… with cancer… and a broken leg… and three months to live… stuck in the rain.

But despite this, he'd swallowed any apologies and started to walk away again.

But she _still_ followed him!

After maneuvering around the playground, using some of the tricks that had even gotten his _father_ off his trail, he found that she was a much more tenacious stalker than his father ever was or could ever be.

The only time he managed a moment alone was the bathroom… but she'd been waiting outside the bathroom window after he climbed out.

Luckily, his next class started and he was able to get some form of escape…

…but his friends started teasing him about his 'girlfriend'.

There was no escaping.

In the second recess she'd continued to trail after him and Conan had decided to live with it… for now.

Conan chomped on a bit of his lunch and sent a cautious glance at his small stalker.

The girl took a small nibble of her onigiri.

"So… you like fish?"

She looked startled and glanced at her lunch box before nodding with a blush.

Conan had never seen so many fish stickers on a bento before.

He noted, with quite a bit of exasperation, that he had a _shy_ stalker.

'_Joy…_'

"I-I…" Conan blinked and looked at the girl, it was the first time she had spoken and she was struggling with the words.

She stuttered a bit more but finally gave up on talking.

Conan shrugged and ignored the small bits of disappointment in his gut.

--

After school, Conan found something truly odd while he waited for his father(his mini stalker hiding behind him while she waited for her parent).

His father was _late_.

This did _not _happen regularly. The man was obsessed with being on time to pick up his son(after all, he wouldn't want the boy to be _framed_…).

"Pan-chan!" Coan was startled when the girl behind him straightened suddenly and began looking around. Eventually a tall and semi familiar looking man jogged up to the two.

"There you ar—Aw! You made a friend!" the man grinned and despite the pleasant aura the guy had, Conan did note the unspoken threat when the guy glanced at him.

He didn't _how_ but something gave him the feeling that he _really_ shouldn't upset the mans daughter.

'Pan' nodded shyly and hugged her father.

The guy laughed and patted her head before turning to Conan, "Oi, bozu, what's your name?" it was said pleasantly enough but Conan still abhorred being called a brat.

With an arrogant air, he replied, "Kudou Conan."

The man coughed violently, "D-did you just say _Kudou_?"

Conan furrowed his brows, and glared lightly before nodding.

He didn't have time to see the mans response because he heard his fathers voice in the next second.

"Conan-kun! There you ar—" his father froze as he stared at the man, his jaw dropped and his eyebrow twitched a bit.

The man seemed unaffected, "Tantei-kun! Long time no see!" the guy grinned manically.

"Y-yo-_YOU_!!" it was _not_ often that Conan's father was reduced to stuttering.

The mysterious man just grinned some more before looking back at Conan, "I'm Pandora's dad, Kuroba Kaito. It's a pleasure to meet you Conan-kun!"

Conan didn't know how, but he knew this day had gone very, _very_ bad somehow.

* * *

_((Ending Notes: Okay, so I just had this scene in my head of both of them picking up their kids and seeing each other and being all 'YOU!' XD lol._

_-Muse-chan still hoping for Doujin-ka members.))_


	27. Baka

_((A/N: Ever had one of those moments where you are like 'OMG… I can't believe anyone is actually __**reading**__ this!'_

_I never thought I'd have one of those moments! I'm usually just grateful that people are reading __**at all**__ to care how unlikely it is that they would! XD lol. Thank you guys for all the reviews, alerts, favs and hits! You guys made this fic my __**fourth**__ most popular! –which is pretty cool considering how many fics I have posted-_

_A special thanks to Hannah-chan and Ami-chan! Started with me at the beginning and still loyal! :3_

_XD …so after negotiating with Shoe for a bit we decide to destroy the evil organization that shrunk me(how I didn't notice in my seven years of imprisonment? Who knows). We figure out that the organization is owned by a ghastly bunch, the—))_

* * *

**Self Preservation…?**

It was Valentines day and Aoko was fuming.

Not only was Kaito being his _usual_ dense(moronic, jerkish, idiotic, _stupid_) self but there was a KID heist in the evening. She wasn't even going to _start_ on the insults she had for the phantom thief.

Nakamouri's had been known to make sailors _cry_.

All this information generally led to one conclusion:

Do _not_ provoke Nakamouri Aoko today.

It was a rather big shame that '_generally_' more or less meant anyone _sane_ enough to avoid getting brutally murdered would avoid provoking Aoko.

Many had noted in the past that Kuroba Kaito was _anything_ but sane.

-FLIP!-

"Hmm… pink today!"

An ominous aura filled the classroom. It suddenly occurred to Kaito that for _some_ reason it wasn't his wisest decision ever to provoke Aoko.

Aoko held out her hand and a meek terrified student scurried to give her the mop.

"_Kaito_!!"

"Eep!"

* * *

_((Ending Notes: -.-' I had a punch-line but I just could make it work –sigh- I hope you guys liked it! :3_

_Now! Some __**Shameless Advertising**__: Doujin-ka is always welcoming new members! It doesn't matter if you have any experience or if you're very good at drawing or writing! Everything takes practice! And if you really don't think you can draw/write, we could always use more editors! __**Join**__!_

_Yep… XD_

_-Muse-chan avoiding her term paper like the plague.))_


	28. Why

_((A/N: Heeeee's back! XD That's right! Get ready for…_

_...Monkey's revenge! Tired of all the drama surrounding, Monkey finally decided to move to Utah! Meanwhile I finally show up at home to find it without anyone but Donkey's impostor!))_

* * *

**Kuroba-sensei…?**

It was a wonder as to why Kuroba Kaito ever became a teacher, even if he was only a substitute. Some say it's because he misses school, some say it's because he likes children…

…others know the truth.

Kuroba Aoko being a prime example.

Her husband, age thirty, was doing wonderfully as a world class magician. As famous, if not more so, than his late father.

But one fateful day, that all changed.

"I'm going to school tomorrow!"

Kaito blinked and did a double take.

"Wha?"

Kuroba Pandora, his daughter. His five year old daughter…

…was going to school.

Of course he reacted rationally. He wasn't about to think his daughter would be kidnapped, picked on or framed or the like.

…right…

…and he was being _entirely_ rational when he paced up and down for hours before bed, his wife sparing him an amused but lightly irritated look.

Aoko had finally drifted to sleep when Kaito had finally come up with his perfectly _rational_ plan.

The next morning Aoko found a note, while it didn't all together surprise her, she found she couldn't help but be slightly taken aback.

Kuroba Pandora never did find out why her twenty-five year old, _female_ kindergarten teacher seemed so very familiar…

Why was he still teaching? Why was it a sixth grade class?

No one really knows.

--

"Good morning class!"

The students instantly sat straight in their seats, looks of slight fear and anticipation on their faces as they replied with vigor, "Good morning Kuroba-sensei!"

Kaito grinned, an evil plot gleaming in his eyes.

A particularly squeamish student ran out of the room screaming.

"Detention!" Kaito called lightly to the retreating student. The rest of class 3B gulped.

One Kudou Conan in the back of the class groaned, he _hated_ his sixth grade teacher.

"Anyone want to see a magic trick?"

* * *

_((Ending Notes: XD lol, yep I really like Kaito as a teacher._

…_not that he's not still a magician… he can call a substitute when he's on tour… or kidnap his class and take them with him X3 oh, that would awesome._

_Class 3B? Best. Fieldtrips. Ever._

_-Muse-chan giddy.))_


	29. Biscuits

_((A/N: An adorable fic request from my adorable little sister :3_

_While demanding to know where the real Donkey is, Lemur rushes into the room declaring that he has been cured! -cured of what?-))_

* * *

**But I Want Biscuits…?**

Vodka attempted not to shift uncomfortably. Gin wouldn't be happy if he showed their guest any signs of weakness.

With good reason.

Long, _ridiculously_ long, poisonous nose tap a soft innocent chin thoughtfully.

In all truth, if there weren't so many horrifying scars on the face, Vodka wouldn't have been able to belief for a moment the petite girl's profession.

Fate had a sense of humor like that.

"Miyano Shiho? Hontou?!" the girl squealed, "When's the deadline? Do I get muffins in the end?!"

Gin didn't show his discomfort as he nodded, the assassin across from him let out another squeal.

Gin didn't usually hire assassins from this particular girl's agency, there were many reasons for this but the main reason would have to be he despised dealing with their boss.

Satan, after all, had a crude sense of humor.

But Gin didn't have a choice anymore. Shiho needed to die and fast; the bosses were pushing for it more than ever.

Goldina Catrina Harper Pandora Orikanna, or 'Goldy' as she preferred to be called, put on a thoughtful look.

Despite how ditzy the expression looked, Gin had to think it was the most serious expression she had worn throughout the entire meeting.

"…but I kind of feel like biscuits…"

Gin knew he shouldn't have made a deal with the devil; undead assassins were just a little too weird for his tastes.

Vodka shifted uncomfortably.

* * *

_((Ending Notes: XD Yes I mean Goldy-chan from Fish Head The 3__rd__ & Co., my little sister and an adorable undead assassin X3_

_-Muse-chan baking biscuits with Burbs & Goldy.))_


	30. Might Work

_((A/N: Ever __**really**__ wanted to sleep but couldn't? Yeah…_

_...so I'm like, "How was Utah?" and Monkey goes, "Meh, it was okay, how about the Donkey impostor?" and I shrug and am like, "Meh, soemthing to do with Verimouth..." and Monkey nods and is all like, "True, true..."))_

* * *

**Sic 'Em…?**

The Black Organization is vast and heartless.

So here bears the question, how was a seven year old detective supposed to undermine it?

Conan felt another headache coming on. Every time he actually bothered to think about how to eliminate the B.O. he came again to the same troubling questions every time.

He felt rather helpless.

Halfheartedly he watched Ran help a tripped Hondou Eisuke to his feet with narrowed eyes.

He had a bad feelin—

Edogawa Conan could only watch helplessly as the boy tripped over himself again, first bumping into a chair, followed by a desk, next to some _now_ broken glass.

About five minutes later when the Detective Agency had been thoroughly destroyed, Conan watched humorlessly as Eisuke apologized repeatedly to both Kogoro and Ran before flickering his gaze back to the fire-fighters.

"…well… I suppose I could always sic Hondou on them…" Conan muttered with a dry look.

* * *

_((Ending Notes: XD It's my personal opinion that Eisuke would kick the B.O,'s ass X3 all you have to do is shove him through the front door with enough force and I assure you the building will be no more within a half hour._

_XD Go Eisuke-kun!_

**Meanwhile in Ekoda**.

"Kaito-kuuuun!"

Kaito froze in his tracks, he knew that voice… oh no… no no no no no no!!

He turned slowly to find his worst nightmare coming into play.

Skipping seemingly effortlessly, Hannah-chan sang dreamily, "_Kaito-kuuuun_!"

Kaito broke into a run, "Damn you Muse-teme!"

_-Muse-chan with insominia.))_


	31. Cut Scene

_((A/N: This is actually a scene in a fic I'm writing that I decided to cut X3 lol._

_If anyone's interested in reading it, I'll post it 'Cupid' when I finish the first few chapters :3 It's gonna have hilarious pairings like EisukexAkako and OkitaxShiho x3_

_...so Lemur declares himself cured but no one knows what he's cured of! Goblin asserts that maybe he had a cold but everyone ignores him. Shoe cackles maniacally and strokes his precious toothpick and finally Monkey cries that he needs a new laywer!))_

* * *

**Cookie Jar…?**

You remember that rush you get whenever you escape with the cookie in hand, the adults none the wiser as to what you did?

…now, do you remember the feeling you got when you got a little too cocky and they caught with your hand literally still in the cookie jar?

Yeah, that's pretty much how I feel right now.

My hand still inside the case that held the billion yen crystal, I couldn't break my eyes away from the stern and skeptical blue eyes…

…of a child.

It wasn't even the kid that normally caught me in these situations, if it was I imagine I'd be a little less freaked. Tantei-kun had plenty excuse for being as sharp as he is and, despite being quite intimidating for a child, had no where _near_ the presence this little girl had.

In short, I was close to freaking out.

She raised a brow casually.

Okay, I was _definitely_ freaking out. This kid had the sort of aura of someone that wouldn't hesitate… to what? I'm not sure, but I knew I _really_ didn't want to find out.

"Kaitou KID, I presume?" she sounded almost bored, I reminded myself that poker-face was direly important(_especially_ in front of much-too-smart children) and smiled charmingly at her.

"You presume correctly." I responded smoothly, "Now what would you be doing here, ojou-san?"

Both of her brows rose in a near scoffing manor and she shrugged, "Waiting for an acquaintance." Her reply wasn't as _smooth_ sounding as mine, but it masked her emotions entirely.

"Oh?" I raised my own brow, slowly moving my hand out of the glass case, crystal in hand, "Who would that be?"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

I paused, heart pounding curiosity coursing through me, "Do what?"

She smirked, "Take the crystal. It's not the one you're looking for."

My eyes widened substantially and I had to resist sputtering; instead I planted a curious smile firmly on my face, "Oh?"

I swear I felt like the kid would pull out a gun at any second.

"Why do you say that?" I was nervous as all hell and something about this entire situation made me want to run for the hills.

"…" She shrugged, gazing off to the side, uninterested.

Meanwhile, my heart was pounding a mile a minute.

There was something really _wrong_ about this kid.

She shrugged again, unwilling to continue the conversation, but she _did_ spare me a mocking smirk.

Screw wrong, this kid was annoying as all hell!

I dropped the crystal, deciding to check it out later(_without_ creepy children stalking me). Giving my signature grin I bowed gracefully to her.

She ignored it.

I didn't get the feeling I'd be able to charm her even if I put all I had into it.

"Well, I really should be goin—"

Remember what I said earlier about the gun?

Yeah…

She smirked condescendingly, gun in hand, "I'd rather you didn't."

_Scary…_

I really didn't want to stick around to see how good a shot she was.

"I apologize, ojou-san, but I really am on a tight schedule…"

She stared at me blankly.

I wasn't getting out of this that easily apparently.

It was days like these that I missed Tantei-kun and Hakuba. At least _they_ didn't point _guns_ at me.

"Who _are_ you?"

I couldn't help it. She was throwing me for _way_ too many loops.

"Haibara Ai."

For some reason, I didn't think she gave me her real name.

I didn't have time to reply again before someone rushed into the room, panting and glaring as always…

'_Oh for cripes sake… figures she'd be linked to Tantei-kun._'

"You're slow, Edogawa-kun."

Tantei-kun sent her an irritated glare and shot back his own comeback, "I had to put the taskforce on the wrong track, do you have any _idea_ how hard it is to change Nakamouri-keibu's opinion on something?!"

I really couldn't help but let some of my confusion slip through my mask, "Huh?"

Haibara-chan turned back towards me immediately and cocked the gun.

Tantei-kun groaned, "Put that away Haibara, we don't need to scare him off…"

Haibara-chan sent him a withering glare and I used the chance to begin my escape.

A gunshot pierced the air and everything went black for a second.

I vaguely registered that it had been a tranquilizer before I started to lose consciousness.

"You know, that really wasn't necessary…" Tantei-kun…

"…he was trying to escape." Haibara-chan…

"You know what? Fuck you Shiho."

'_What in the—_' and I couldn't keep awake anymore.

* * *

_((Ending Notes: XD Before you ask, yes Conan and Ai just kidnapped KID._

_It's up to you to guess why(bet none of ya figure it out) X3_

_-Muse-chan sleepy.))_


	32. Doom

_((A/N: Mwahahaha…_

_...Monkey's search for a new laywer proved fruitless as none would associate with me due to my lack of disclaimers.))_

* * *

**New Target…?**

Akako smiled predatorily as she approached her target.

Kaito watched with a certain amount of fear.

Last time the witch had approached him with that expression there had been some rather unsatisfactory results.

"What do you want Koizumi?"

"Nothing of importance." Akako purred, sliding a hand onto his shoulder.

Kaito half expected her to finish with 'just your soul'.

"Really?"

Akako grinned, "Really." She squeezed his shoulder reassuringly before raking her gaze over the room.

Kaito noted that her gaze rested where Aoko and Keiko were conversing.

Oh he was not going to like this.

"Say… have you ever noticed how cute Nakamori-chan is?"

He _really _wasn't going to like this.

"…why do you ask…?"

Akako's expression expressed what Kaito could only describe as _evil_.

"Oh, nothing. Just a warning." And she sauntered off to the girls.

'_A warning? A warning for what?!_'

It suddenly dawned on the young magician as Akako slid up next to Aoko and began a conversation.

He knew that expression.

'_Oh dear kami-sama, no!!_'

* * *

_((Ending Notes: XD Poor Kaito, he can't compete with Akako-chan x3_

_Yes, this is how I imagine their rivalry over Aoko starting X3_

_-Muse-chan eating biscuits.))_


	33. Fear

_((A/N: You've seen Kaito vs Ai, but have you seen...!_

_...Monkey hired Tiger as a lawyer and all was fine and grand until Goblin found a secret passage in the garage...!))_

* * *

**What'd She Do…?**

Heiji had many reasons why he wasn't fond of visiting Agasa's lab.

If you were to ask, his first answer would be that he didn't like the explosions.

If you were a detective shrunken by a poison meant to kill you by an evil organization that will kill you and everyone you love if they find out you're alive, you might just think a little differently.

Edogawa Conan was such a detective.

So instead of thinking about how funny it would be if an explosion went off, Conan was watching with intense amusement as Heiji edged away from one Haibara Ai.

Ai also seemed to find this amusing.

After fidgeting to his hearts content, Heiji finally excused himself to the restroom.

"What'd you do to him?"

Ai gave him a mildly confused expression, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Conan sighed; he wasn't going to get any information out of her if she didn't want to give it.

A moment later Heiji returned and excused himself, explaining that he wanted to explore Tokyo(all the while eyeing Ai wearily).

Conan sent her his own weary look before following Heiji.

Ai snickered; boys were far too easy to unnerve.

* * *

_((Ending Notes: x3 Just a random thought._

_-Muse-chan drinking tea.))_


	34. Lunch

_((A/N: Random thought X3_

_...so in the secret cellar we find... Cam! Tiger's best friend who has come to hang us from the ceiling with cookie doe!))_

* * *

**Lunch…?**

"Mmm… newts…"

I did not hear that. _I did __**not**__ hear that_!

I turned slowly to see the beautiful girl open her bento.

She spared me a glance before lifting a still wriggling reptile, "Want one?"

I declined politely before excusing myself from the classroom and to the bathroom where I think I'm going to relive my breakfast.

* * *

_((Ending Notes: A cookie to however finds out who's who…(might not be who you expect)_

_X3 Existing._

_-Muse-chan attacked by plunnies.))_


	35. Bored

_((A/N: So originally this author note consisted solely of a huge rant about how much I **despise** the dubbing names for DC(Heiji's particularly) but as I reached the third page of my rant I realized I needed to be a little more condensed..._

_They suck, the dubbers compare to the tragedy that DIC did to Sailor Moon._

_XD now that that's over with..._

_...as it turns out, Cam is really a cat. Unfortunately, before I realized this I made the grave error of calling her a hamster! This, of course, would explain why I am stuck to the roof covered in cookie doe and my own blood...))_

* * *

**You Realize This Is Stalker-ish…?**

Once upon a time, there was a _really_ bored authoress with nothing better to do with her time…

…and that is how it all started…

ShinRan(37, 37-married since 20-)

-Conan: cynical/thinks-he's-so-smart preteen, took karate… likes kendo better

-Tenshi: manipulative grade schooler(EVIL!)(takes karate)

HeiKazu(37, 38-married since 21-)

-Misao: valiant boy. Takes judo

-Oniko & Yuuta: troublesome twins

-Gosho: curious toddler(gives people heart-attacks)

KaiAoko(37, 36-married since 23-)

-Pandora: shy magician

-Tama: currently in womb

MakoSono(37, 37-married since 25-)

-Aoyama: brave kid, takes karate

HakuAka(37, 37-married since 27-)

-They decided against kids.

TakaSato(??)

-Jinpei: nervous boy, getting married

(the usual babysitter… Haibara Ai—27- or Agasa Hiroshi—72—)

Takagi Jinpei(boy)

-19

Kudou Conan(boy)

-14

Kudou Tenshi(girl)

-7

Kuroba Pandora(girl)

-12

Kuroba Tama(boy)

-unborn

Hattori Misao(boy)

-10

Hattori Gosho(boy)

-2

Hattori Yuuta(boy)

-4

Hattori Oniko(girl)

-4

Kyougoku Aoyama(boy)

-7

Conan likes Pandora. Pandora is shy and doesn't notice. Aoyama, Tenshi and Misao are good friends. Tenshi is a chipper girl that decided one day that she had to try her hand at match-making… she has yet to succeed and Conan has determined that she is simply evil. Yuuta and Oniko are hyper and excitable, they love Kaito(to his delight-"I have little followers!") and admire Conan(to his distain).

Gosho is curious about anything and everything and will wander off without a word, the boy has incredible luck despite all the trouble he gets himself into. Misao feels responsible for Gosho and can often be seen trying to catch/save the toddler. Jinpei is a nervous and hesitant but he loves kids, he gets along fine with Aoyama, Tenshi, Gosho, Pandora and Misao but Yuuta and Oniko make fun of him. Conan finds Jinpei cowardly(which will be proved wrong in Conan's mind once I give Jinpei a super cool and cute scene where he does something brave and rescue-y).

Aoyama is a responsible young man who is very easily intimidated by his(in his opinion) scary mother. Aoyama loves karate and wants to be as strong as his dad… he's also obsessed with becoming taller than Misao. Gosho likes playing with wooden swords(to Misao's horror). Tenshi is very fond of Sonoko. Ai scares all the children into being good, Conan is the only one that's ever managed to stand up to Ai for more than a few seconds(lil punk he is)… he still regrets it. Pandora wants to be like her father but isn't outgoing enough to be a clown; she's good with 'poker-face' though. Misao has a slight crush on Tenshi but is in denial(he's as dense as his father).

Yuuta and Oniko love their paternal grandparents a lot. Misao's fonder of the maternal side of the family though(Grandma Shizuka scares the hell out of him). Oniko wants to be a detective when she grows up and Yuuta wants to be a police officer, they fight about which one they should be often(they haven't quite grasped the concept of having different jobs yet). Jinpei is marrying his friend from middle school, he was in a group of three friends and he's had a crush on her for forever, he finally confessed in their third year.

Yuuta and Oniko only _really_ behave in front of their mother and Ai… thus they tend to lead Heiji on horrible, mentally scarring chases. Aoyama studies hard and gets good grades. Misao studies hard and gets okay grades. Conan hardly studies and keeps an average. Tenshi gets good grades all the time no matter what(there are suspicions on what her methods are though). Jinpei is very hard working but bobs from below average to average. Pandora sporadic, sometimes she's very far above average, sometimes almost fails(she's horrible with scheduling).

Pandora is clumsy when she's not concentrating. Gosho adores playing with Jinpei's hair. Jinpei has black hair, Conan's is brown, Tenshi is lighter brown, Pandora's is a bluish black, Gosho Yuuta Oniko & Misao all have black hair but Misao's is more of a _really_ dark brown, and Aoyama has light brown hair. Jinpei has brown eyes, Conan has a light blue, Tenshi has a dark blue, Pandora has purplish blue, Misao has sharp green eyes, Gosho has a mossy green, Yuuta and Oniko both have almost yellow green eyes, Aoyama has light blue eyes.

Tenshi loves shopping with Ai and Sonoko and is fairly girlish. Oniko is inseparable from Yuuta and is turning into quite the tomboy. Pandora hasn't quite grasped the difference between males and females yet and is mostly concentrated on her 'magic', she doesn't like shopping much though. Pandora is intimidated by Heiji and Makoto(for different reasons) but thinks Shinichi is quite charming(thus putting Shinichi in the oh-so-comfortable position of being between his son and the boys love interest… poor Shinichi…).

Pandora likes her grandparents quite a bit. She likes baking with her grandma a lot. She has her grandpa wrapped around her finger and doesn't know it, Ginzo loves his granddaughter. Tenshi likes her grandparents on both sides a lot as well. Eri puts her off a little though; Eri always seems to know what she's plotting. Her paternal grandparents will occasionally kidnap her much to Shinichi's horror(his expressions are so amusing when he notices his daughter's gone. Takes him a good half hour to see the 'easy-to-find' note left by his parents). Kogoro doesn't know what to do when she pleads him for something and eventually lands in a cold sweat, unable to deny his granddaughter what she wants.

Conan is intimidated by Eri(like father like son) and forever investigates the mystery of Kogoro's time as the famous 'sleeping Kogoro'(he just doesn't see how it's possible) sending Shinichi into a cold sweat many a time. Conan gets confused around Yuusaku and Yukiko; they're too random for him. Aoyama is always polite with his grandparents.

Ironically enough, Pandora is quite fond of fish, both sushi and pet fish, Aoko finds this hilarious. Shinichi and Kaito are tentative friends, I.E. Shinichi isn't at all fond of the ex-thief and Kaito loves to tease the guy. Kaito and Heiji hit it off great… the only real snag was when Heiji found out who Kaito is. _That_ was an interesting scene… Hakuba is on friendly terms with most everyone.

Tama, when he is born, hates Conan for 'stealing' his sister. Tama is not at all street smart and simply says what's on his mind; he's cheerful for the most part and more than a little naïve. Tama has a little bit of a sister complex. He's decent with magic tricks but a tiny bit too clumsy. He's _not_ intimidated by Ai and interestingly enough manages to avoid her wrath; many have speculated this is because he's too dense to notice.

He likes his aunt Akako quite a bit but isn't quite as fond of Saguru(something to do with the guy constantly sending him suspicious looks). Tama and Gosho become good friends. Tama looks up to the other boy but they're both senseless and naïve.

Tama's best and(dun dun dun!) childhood friend is Takagi Miwako, Jinpei's daughter who is a year or two younger than him.

* * *

_((Ending Notes: A cookie to whoever can guess the significance of each name XD_

_I think I actually forgot some of my ideas while typing x3_

_Anybody want a peanut?_

_-Muse-chan bored.))_


	36. Fluff

_((A/N: So here I am existing on the roof when suddenly Cam declares the Tiger is coming home with her! Me, being in dire need of a lawyer due to my lack of disclaimers, cried out in protest but no one listened. Instead, the REAL Donkey rushes into the room screaming 'MORTAL COMBAT!'))  
_

* * *

**Trust…?**

For some people, it takes years to trust someone; sometimes even longer to rely on them.

Miyano Shiho had never trusted people easily. Over the course of her life there had grown progressively more dire reasons to avoid trust, but she hadn't been very trusting to begin with.

It was irony that her older sister was the exact opposite in that respect. It was something she had never envied about her sister but still had enjoyed.

Shiho was her own person. Her sister was her own person. There was no need for envy; they complimented each other nicely.

Her trust in others had done anything but improved over the years but when her sister died Shiho lost the belief in even the simplest things. She hardly felt alive when she'd escaped from the organization.

She still hadn't felt alive when she started her new life as Haibara Ai.

It was there she grew to trust someone. Now, when she looks back, she places the blame on how desperate she had been for something to cling to, something for her to _believe_. Something to trust.

It helped that Agasa Hiroshi was an easy person to trust. He was a kindly old man who had dealt with his fair share of children despite his status as a bachelor.

He was simple, kind and _consistent_. She was quite sure she would have ended her life had anything have happened to the old professor.

It took her longer to trust the next person she came to rely on.

Kudou Shinichi was also an easy person to trust, but she wasn't quite as broken as she first was when she'd meant Agasa. She had rebuilt some of her old walls again.

Still, time and time again Kudou proved his worth.

It made her almost feel hope.

She'd never actually thought she'd manage to find an antidote. She didn't think the organization would ever wilt.

She didn't think it was _possible_.

But Kudou had an unending amount of determination.

And a strong sense of justice. If he didn't stop the organization for himself, it was for everyone else that was and could be hurt by them.

Shiho didn't understand how he could be so untouched by the hopelessness of the situation.

She would never admit it to him, never in a million years, but she had found his determination admirable.

It was still years after all of that.

Miyano Shiho still didn't trust people easily. She trusted her landlord, Agasa-hakase. She trusted the determination of her tentative friend, Kudou Shinichi.

And now… she trusted Hondou Eisuke.

It had been an unexpected meeting, unlikely at best, but even though he'd only met her as Haibara Ai, he'd recognized her.

That was what caught her attention.

They'd only met by chance and only a few times before they began having pleasant conversation. Despite his clumsy demeanor, Eisuke was very bright and many times surprised her with his intellect when he wasn't already surprising her with his accidental antics.

It had taken time for her to trust him. More time than it had taken to trust both Agasa and Kudou.

But she did.

The boy himself let out a startled squeak as Shiho's head landed on his shoulder but he quieted down when he heard a soft snore escape her.

Blushing a fine shade of red, Eisuke rested a hand on her shoulder.

* * *

_((Ending Notes: Semi-inspired by Ami-chan's adorable fic 'Cup of Tea' (go read it! It's a great fic!)  
_

_I love this pairing x3 EisukexShiho is soooo cute!_

_Other Shiho pairings I enjoy, you ask? (what do you mean you didn't ask?!)_

_-OkitaxShiho_

_-SaguruxShiho_

_-MitsuhikoxAi_

_-ShihoxAoko(don't ask xD)_

_-HeijixShiho_

_But EisukexShiho has to be one of the cutest :3_

_-Muse-chan after dinner.))_


	37. Ohayo

_((A/N: Ever noticed my author notes are mostly pointless babble? XD_

_Ack! Sorry for the late post! I've been laaaazy! -.-; don't hurt me! -squeaks-))_

* * *

**Tea…?**

Kudou Shinichi stared with unrestrained shock and horror as the person in front of him continued to babble.

"…so _then_ I'm going to pick at the kidney a bit! People always get the funniest expressions when you start poking inside their kidneys!" The girl giggled madly and brought her tea back to her lips, "So as I was saying—"

"Who are you and what are you doing in my kitchen?"

Shinichi had _finally_ managed the words.

He'd woken up the same as any other morning, did his morning rituals and was just heading to the kitchen to make himself a quick breakfast when a chipper girl had given him a cup of tea, sat him down and began talking about the best (in her opinion) ways to go through an assassination.

The girl blinked and he noted her eyes seemed a very _unnatural_ shade of green, "I'm Goldy-chan!"

…she said it like it was supposed to explain _everything_…

"Okay… what are you doing in my kitchen?"

She looked thoughtful for a moment, "Good question."

Shinichi's eye twitched, "You don't _kno—_"

Her watch beeping cut off anything else he may have wanted to say.

Her eyes widened, "Oh no! I'm late making Musette's morning tea! She's going to hang me!" with that, the ground opened up and the girl hopped into the crater before it closed up with an audible 'clap'.

Shinichi's right eye developed a twitch.

* * *

_((Ending Notes: Goldy-chan made me biscuits so I offered to make her another one x3_

_-Muse-chan drinking her morning tea.))_


	38. Monkey

_((A/N: Yep… I'm silly and lazy._

_SHAMELESS ADVERTISEMENT! Read Hannah-kun and my 'Plunnie War Prompted Ficlets'! Onegai?_

_Anywho... since I skipped last chappy, here's double! Lemur was hiding on the roof when suddenly he was visited by three ghosts... and Monkey. Monkey said that if Lemur didn't want to eat his peas, then he would be forced to. See this is when I got a lil confused, following shortly after there was an earthquake and we were all stuck in an underground basement and Tiger had the only light, but felt we were being a bit pushy so extinguished it... and we found out that Donkey is scared of the dark! Aside from the screams we were all fairly calm... but then--))_

* * *

**I Can Sing If I Want To…?**

"Oh, I like monkeys! Yes I do! They're so tasty, in a soup!" Kaito hummed loudly with jubilant expression.

Aoko expertly ignored him and continued eating her bento.

Saguru was a little less inept at ignoring the magician's taunts and promptly spit out some rice.

Kaito grinned and kept singing.

Aoko sent Saguru a glare, "Great, now you've encouraged him."

Keiko shrugged, "I dunno, I kind of like this song." She grinned owlishly.

Akako nodded in agreement, a wide grin on her own face, "Though it could use some reptiles… or maybe an arachnid?"

Keiko and Akako shared grin.

Aoko shook her head and continued eating. Saguru looked at his food with a certain amount of disdain before finally closing his bento.

Kaito grinned and continued to sing cheerfully as he nibbled on his own lunch.

* * *

_((Ending Notes: So perhaps this was inspired by my tendency to break into random songs involving monkey's but you have no evidence so nah!_

_XD lol._

_-Muse-chan feeling just a lil sick.))_


	39. Lacks Luster

_((A/N: …XD __**completely**__ random._

_-Monkey pulled out a gun! What could this mean? Why? HOW?!))_

* * *

**Lacking In Luster…?**

_I'm coming for you're __**stupid**__ gem, at __**stupid**__ midnight as a __**stupid**__ thief! So __**excuse**__ me!_

_Take that, __**stupid**__ Panda-tachi!_

"Ever noticed that KID's notes seem to lack some of their usual luster when he's in a bad mood?" the question was left to hang into the air while the policemen waited for the reaction from Nakamouri-keibu.

As predictable, the woman slammed her hands down on her desk after reading and began into a speech that would make her father proud.

Some of the junior officers, who hadn't had quite the chance to get used to the Nakamouris'… 'language' were quite tempted to cover their ears. They learned quite a few new words that evening.

It wasn't very surprising to the senior officers though, she _was_ Nakamouri Ginzo's daughter after all.

Shortly after the rant, Nakamouri Aoko stormed into her office and slammed the door.

One Sensui Yoichi cleared his throat and asked the question that hung on everyone's mind for quite some time but no one dared speak it.

"Is it just me, or does Nakamouri-keibu get more creative by the day?"

No one dared agree and all went off to their duties, ignoring the loud and crude shouts coming from Nakamouri-keibu's office.

* * *

_((Ending Notes: X3 okay, I wanted to put in a lil more but I couldn't think of how to do that x3 lol, aw well._

_XD I love the task force._

_-Muse-chan really stressed.))_


	40. Liar

_((A/N: ...I love Tama x3_

_So after Monkey pulled out a gun, he pulled off a mask and revealed... Vermouth the Bunny?! Donkey comes forth and points dramatically at Vermouth the Bunny. What could have happened between them?))_

* * *

**Long Lost… WHAT?!**

For a few heart stopping moments he knew his charade was over.

With a majestic aura that he was positive only the other man would ever manage properly, the one man he wanted to see least stood before him with a bewildered expression.

Tama cursed mentally and took a nervous step back, nearly tripping on his own cape. The older man behind him resisted the long time urge to pull a gun on the caped man before them.

Kaitou KID otherwise known as Kuroba Kaito stared back at them, cape enslaved to the wind.

"Who…" the thief hesitated, "Who _are_ you?"

Tama's heart hammered and he gulped. Kaito wouldn't be so hesitant unless he already recognized some of the 'resemblance'.

Tama prayed he hadn't recognized the man behind him.

"Ah… er…" Tama was panicking; those who knew him knew why this was bad…

"I'm your long lost brother!!"

Snake choked. Kaito raised a patented eyebrow. Tama grinned triumphantly at his _fool-proof_ cover story.

"And…" Kaito gestured in Snake's general direction, "…_he_ is?"

Snake knew this meant that Kaito had long since recognized him.

Tama did not.

He hesitated only a moment, a thoughtful expression crossing his features before he grinned victoriously and replied, "He's _Jii's_ long lost brother!"

Snake choked again. Kaito's left eye developed a twitch.

"…Jii's an only child."

Tama grinned, "_Long lost_! Long lost I tell you! Jii doesn't even know about him! Right?!" Tama looked at Snake, who looked like he wanted to jump off a building and end it all.

"…" Kaito took a moment to absorb this all and finally came to one final conclusion…

…this kid was a _terrible_ liar.

* * *

_((Ending Notes: XD An exert from one of the fics I'm writing! 'Time Crazy' :3_

…_which is basically Kuroba Tama, Kaito's second child, landing in the past with Snake(who still alive and managed to escape arrest). X3 Why he's in the past? Why is Snake __**not**__ trying to kill him(at the moment)? You'll just have to read the fic when it comes out! x3_

_-Muse-chan giggly.))_


	41. Bitten

_((A/N: XD lol._

_So after about five minutes of Donkey pointing menacingly, Tiger pulls him back and explains that he ran out of coffee apparently(lawyers stop working if they run out). So I step forward and demand to know where the real Monkey is!_

"_The __**real**__ monkey…" Vermouth the Bunny began, "Is in…"_

_We all leaned forward in anticipation.))_

* * *

**Teething…?**

Conan glared.

Tama glared back.

If there was ever a pair that did not get along…

Pandora fidgeted nervously.

Tenshi grinned mischievously at it all, she could work with this…

"Pan-chan… can you get your little brother off my leg?"

Pandora nodded and began to make her way to Conan and Tama…

Tama glared darkly at Conan, the toddler seemed to be saying 'how dare you get her involved?!'

So enraged was the toddler that he decided Conan was his new favorite teething toy.

With a cry of pain, Conan tried _very_ hard not to throw Pandora's little brother into a wall. Pandora was panicking nearby as Conan flailed and Tama chewed.

Tenshi burst out laughing.

* * *

_((Ending Notes: x3 Since I'm probably too lazy to update the 'stalker-ish' chappy, here are two new offsprings that the plunnies demanded(rather violently) that I include –shivers at the memory-_

_Hondou Akemi_

_-my dA fans would already be familiar with her but here goes nothing! :3_

_-EisukexShiho offspring_

_-clumsy girl, but surprisingly sharp_

_-two years old in the list of characters I gave earlier(meaning she's Gosho's age)_

_AND…_

_Hakuba Akuma_

_-do I even have to __**tell**__ you who his parents are?_

_-for the record, SaguruxAkako_

_-smart boy, easily embarrassed and very pretty! (think about his parents… xD)_

_-guess what his middle name is X3_

_-age four in the list given earlier(so the twins age)_

…_yes I think they would make an adorable couple XD lol._

_-Muse-chan dizzy form the early morning.))_


	42. Shrunk

_((A/N: Plunnie attacked me from behind I tell you!_

_"-an actual disclaimer!"_

_Everyone gasped and took a startled step back, Lemur shook his head with tears in his eyes, "No... it can't be!"__))_

* * *

**Say What…?**

Ayumi, Mitsuhiko and Genta all stared with jaws agape.

A seven year old Kudou Conan sent them a bewildered look, "What?"

"Say it again!" Ayumi was the first to cry.

Conan took an involuntary step back, "H-huh?"

Genta held onto the child's shoulders, "Say it again!"

"Uh… 'but isn't it strange'?" to say Conan was creeped out would be a large understatement.

His father's friends were very weird.

* * *

_((Ending Notes: X3 Lol, it's like having Shin-chan shrink all over again!_

_-Muse-chan feeling in the dumps.))_


	43. Stole

_((A/N: x3 Prolly should have waited till it twas da season... XD lol, who cares?_

_After awakening from a dead faint(the information was too much for me) I figured out that Cam had tied Vermouth the Bunny to the roof and everyone else was engrossed in plans to rescue Monkey._

_"You'll never succeed!" Vermouth the Bunny cackled evilly. Lemur turned and glared dangerously at the villain. I, reading Lemur's thoughts, passed him the necessary weapon._

_Vermouth the Bunny paled, "You wouldn't!"))_

* * *

**Stole What…?**

Hondou Akemi watched the scene with wide curious eyes.

Kaito didn't even notice she was there until it was too late.

"Where are taking our tree, Santa-san?"

Kaito froze and turned slowly to see who was in the doorway. To his absolute relief it was not the girl's mother.

"Uh…" Kaito racked his brain for an excuse as to why he, dressed in a santa suit, was currently shoving the Hondou Christmas tree up the chimney to an adorably innocent four year old.

'_Didn't get much personality traits from her mom, did she?_' Kaito thought sardonically.

"Er… one of the lights!"

Akemi blinked, "The lights?"

Kaito grinned, "Yes! One of the lights," he gestured to one of the bulbs hanging from the tree, "wasn't lighting quite right! I'm going to bring it to my shop and fix it and bring it back here before you even notice it was gone!"

The girl gained a dawning expression before she smiled, "Oh! Alright…"

Kaito resisted a sigh of relief before walking over to the small girl, "Would you like a glass of milk before bed?"

The girl nodded and they began to walk towards the kitchen.

"…Santa-san?"

"Hm?" Kaito glanced down at the child while she adjusted her glasses.

"You _do_ realize I've read 'The Grinch That Stole Christmas', right?"

It took a moment for that to register in Kaito's head, '_Crap._'

'_Okay… maybe she does take after her mom a bit._'

* * *

_((Ending Notes: X3 I couldn't resist. End of story XD_

_No one needs me to tell you who Akemi's parents are, right? :3_

…_why __**was**__ Kaito stealing their Christmas tree?_

_-Muse-chan on a sugar high.))_


	44. Sorry

_((A/N: In any case..._

_I glared vandictively at Vermouth the Bunny, "I SO would."_

_That stated, I threw the blood thirsty plunnie at her.))_

* * *

**Don't Sing…?**

"Oh I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts! A didily-dee! They are all standing in a roe-oh-oh!"

Kaito was singing again.

Shinichi twitched irately at the thief.

Kaito pointedly ignored him and continued to sing cheerfully.

Heiji sat back and enjoyed the show.

Shinichi had had enough, '_Two can play at that game…_'

--

"ALL BY MYSELF! _Don't wanna be—_ALL BY MYSEeEeeELF… _anymore_!"

It sounded worse than a cat dying.

"I said I was sorry!" Kaito clutched his ears wondering how such a horrible sound was even _possible_.

"_Someone tear off my ears_!" Heiji screamed, finally snapping.

Shinichi continued to sing.

* * *

_((Ending Notes: Math class does a great many things to you… imagining Heiji tearing off his own ears being one of them x3_

_-Muse-chan feeling more than a lil sick.))_


	45. New

_((A/N: Later on..._

_Ignoring Verimouth the Bunny's cries of pain we turned to one another to begin planning Monkey's rescue. All was right as rain until--))_

* * *

**A Great Day…!**

Kuroba Kaito was in an excellent mood. The sun was shining, school was mildly entertaining, his heists were going awesomely, the evil organization that killed his father had been crushed the pathetic insect it was, Hakuba had green hair for-unexplained-reasons-that-have-nothing-to-do-with-Kaito…

But most importantly? Kaitou KID had _not_ run into his arch nemesis for quite some time now. Which was convenient considering how busy the last few months had been; crushing an evil organization or two could really take it out of you.

His teacher walked in and the class went silent, there wasn't even the sounds of the oh-so-infamous mop chase(Kaito was feeling to serene for that).

The middle aged women smiled and greeted her class before announcing the arrival of a new student.

Kaito added that to his list of 'awesome things about today'.

"Class, please welcome Miyano Shiho."

No.

No _freakin'_ way.

Aoko, from her spot next to the magician, noticed he went very pale _very_ fast as the new student entered the class.

Shiho eyed the class with an uninterested eye before greeting them politely.

Her introduction, however, was interrupted by Kaito's hand shooting into the air.

The teacher blinked, "Yes Kuroba-kun?"

"Sensei, can I jump out the window and commit sebuku on the front lawn? Please?"

Silence reigned.

"Kaito stop! We're on the third floor!"

"Just let me _die_!"

* * *

_((Ending Notes: …okay, perhaps a __**little**__ out of character… XD mwahahaha…_

_-Muse-chan having one too many biscuits.))_


	46. Joke

_((A/N: What happens when Hannah-chan bites my head? Voila.))_

* * *

**EVERYTHING WILL BURN! MWAHAHAHA…?**

"Hey! Heiji! What's the similarity between a city and popcorn?" Shinichi grinned.

Heiji blinked, "Um…" why was he asking this question now? What was the relevance to _anything_? Heiji sighed and shrugged it off, "Well… I imagine if I heated up a city… maybe the buildings would…"

Shinichi shook his head, "No dumbass! The 'Pop'ulation!"

"…I liked my answer better."

"…and people wonder why I don't usually make jokes…"

* * *

_((Ending Notes: BOATS fic X3 (for those that know what that means, good for you!)_

_Lol, guess who was the one to think of the heating a city? XD_

_-Muse-chan listening to lame jokes.))_


	47. Gift

_((A/N: Plunnie's… attack!!_

_So while we were planning Monkey's rescue, Shoe, who had disappeared shortly before we got stuck in the weird tunnel/cave thingy, appears out of the darkness while petting his tooth pick and dragging… a corpse?!_

_Shoe smiled sheepishly, "I __**may**__ need a lawyer," he glanced back at the deformed corpse, "A __**really**__ good lawyer."_

_There was a moment of silence before both Donkey and Tiger stepped forward._

_And that was where the __**real**__ trouble started…))_

* * *

**Homemade…?**

The Taskforce was spread out everywhere in the building. There would be no escaping for KID tonight; none of the members would be caught off guard!

"Kaga-kun!"

Ishida Kaga jumped of his skin at the chipper _female_ voice and barely managed to catch what was tossed at him, Kaga looked at the box with alarm…

…Valentines chocolate?

Kaga blinked and looked to see the giver; Kaitou KID winked and exclaimed with a girlish voice that it was for him.

It took a few minutes for Kaga to realize what just happened.

Later, at the station and after receiving their lecture from Nakamouri-keibu, officers began comparing chocolates.

"…is this homemade?" one Yagami Akira piped.

"…I think it is…"

"…I wonder if Keibu got one…"

"Wow… their all labeled by name…"

"How did KID know white chocolates my favorite…?"

All went silent for a bit.

"So… does this mean KID's really a girl?"

* * *

_((Ending Notes: Just to confuse the Taskforce XD I wonder what type of chocolate he gave Nakamouri-keibu? x3_

_-Muse-chan pondering the meaning of plunnies and their knifes.))_


	48. Lonely

_((A/N: Dude… can you believe how many of these lil thingy's I've written? O.o_

_While Donkey and Tiger fought over who was the better lawyer, I was faced with a new development; Lemur was gone! I turned towards Goblin in hopes that he knew where Lemur had vanished but Goblin just handed me a note he'd found—))_

* * *

**Waiting…?**

She wasn't alone.

The small girl tightened her grip on her knees and eyed the crowds milling around.

She was _not_ alone.

She was waiting.

Aoko clenched her eyes shut. She was waiting, waiting wasn't _alone_ it was anticipating the arrival of company.

And she was _not_ lonely.

You couldn't get lonely unless you were alone! And she was _not_…

Aoko glanced back to the crowds and found no sign of her father.

She only had to wait a little longer. Just a little longer.

The sun began to set.

Aoko waited.

* * *

_((Ending Notes: Yeah… just sorta thought of the scene randomly -.-' kinda depressing, ne? But no worries! X3 Kaito-kun will rescue her from her loneliness soon!_

_In any case…_

_**I AM HOSTING AN AMV CONTEST!**_

_The prize? A 12(or more) chapter drabble-like fic to whatever theme you want(example: KID and Aoko meet after heists—like 'Midnight Meetings'— or Sasuke is in the hospital and Hinata is his nurse—like in 'Mask'—) and one super awesome fully CGed fanart to go with it._

_x3 The concept of the AMV's? EisukexShiho/Ai from Detective Conan. Videos will be judged on how well you make it look like they actually interact(and don't tell me it's not possible, Sasuke and Hinata never interact and there are plenty of AMV's that present the illusion that they do) hints to victory: I adore AMV's that go to the beat._

_Don't think it's likely you'll win and don't want to try? Believe me; it's worth it regardless; __**All entrants will receive a linearted request of their choice**__._

_So… who's interested? X3_

_-Muse-chan tired.))_


	49. Slow

_((A/N: They request WateruxMiwako, I give them WateruxMiwako! X3_

_As it turns out, Lemur left to get some coffee! This managed to confuse both me and Goblin to no end; how could Lemur leave for coffee while we were all trapped underground because of the the earthquake?_

_"Oh, you didn't know?" Cam asked, losing interest in Tiger and Donkey's heated argument, "They've already set up like... seven Starbucks down here." Cam sipped her hot chocolate, illustrating her point.))_

* * *

**Romantically Moronic…?**

Satou Miwako was well known for her naivety with anything involving romance.

Still, Yumi couldn't help but think that this was almost _too_ much.

"I dunno Yumi-chan… something's been bothering me about Takagi recently."

Yumi rested her cheek on her hand and attempted to look interested, "Uh huh… how so?"

"I… I'm not sure… it's not like he's acting any different than normal or anything… it's just…"

"…just?"

"Recently, I feel really funny around him…" Miwako sighed in agitation and took another sip of her drink.

The barkeep and Yumi shared a look. It was as clear as day to even a complete _stranger_, how could she _not_ know?!

"…maybe I'm sick?"

The bar tender shook his head and walked off to see to another costumer. Yumi just stared plaintively at her friend.

"Right… and I'm Santa Claus…"

Miwako blinked slightly, feeling sort of blurry due to the alcohol, "You are?"

Yumi face-palmed. This was going to take quite a bit of time…

…not that she was in any hurry, as long as Miwako was still technically single Yumi could manipulate the male officers to get her whatever gifts she liked.

Yumi grinned, Miwako may be a slow when it comes to romance, but at least it wasn't a _total_ loss.

* * *

_((Ending Notes: In any case... I find it vitally important to mention that I **really** hope people enter my AMV contest 3 pwease?_

_Muse-chan with a splitting headache.))_


	50. Jonathan Swift

_((A/N: Okay… random plunnies :3_

_Getting back to Monkey's rescue which we seemed to have forgot about(and played three or four games of monopoly, Tigar winning most of the time) we found the B.O.'s hideout(which was oddly disguised as a starbucks... we would have never known if they hadn't written their address on the ransom note they sent for the now kidnapped Lemur) and began our ultimate plan--))_

_

* * *

  
_

**Hunger…?**

"…I'm hungry…"

"Eat your text book then."

"…but I _need_ my text book…!"

"Why? It's not like you study."

"Ha ha, very funny."

"I thought it was hilarious."

"…I'm still hungry you know…"

"Listen, unless you are going to resort to cannibalism, starve."

"…you've been reading Swift again, haven't you?" a pause, "You know… cannibalism might not be such a bad idea…"

"Huh?"

"You've been warned." A maniacal grin.

"Wha—Hey! Back off! Ah! _Watch where you're touching_!"

* * *

_((Ending Notes: Guess who?_

_-sigh- I'm STILL suffering from a terrible case of writers block, but I shall press on!! x3_

_-Muse-chan forcing herself to write.))_


	51. Blood

_((A/N: Okay… this is what happens when plunnies chase me up a tree XD_

_Thank you to everyone that comforted me after the fire :) it really helped!! (BTW, last chappy was Aoko and Kaito)  
_

_Bursting into the Strabucks hideout, we demanded to know Monkey's location. Not our brightest idea though because...!))_

_

* * *

  
_

**Three Tantei and a Kaitou…?**

"I've decided; mopping up blood is thoroughly unappealing."

"…took you this long?"

"Silence, peon, I'm thinking."

"…did you seriously just call him a peon?"

"Know what? I like pie!"

The three others turned to give the detective of the west a 'look'.

"What? I do!"

* * *

_((Ending Notes: Yeah… care to take a guess at who says what? XD_

_-Muse-chan avoiding work.))_


	52. Teachers

_((A/N: Gin was the only one there and he had a box of plunnies! "RUN! It's a trap!" but Cam's cry was a second too late the entire crew minus Goblin made a run for it! Goblin, apparently unaware of the horrors of a plunnie, was absorbed and possessed!_

_Yes, this one did make less sense than usual.))_

_

* * *

  
_

**If Shin-chan Wasn't Already a Detective…?**

Work, as Kudou Shinichi viewed it, is like most other things in this world.

Unpleasant.

"I hate you."

Kaito grinned jubilantly at his coworker, "Aw, I love you too!"

Shinichi made note to change schools. Quickly. Maybe he should start teaching at a high school instead…

* * *

_((Ending Notes: Plunnie attack! X3 yeah, I really love Kuroba-sensei…_

…_hm, I wonder… if Shin-chan is a teacher… do dead bodies still follow him like lost puppies? O.o_

…_field trips in his class would be hilarious… XD_

_-Muse-chan cackling.))_


	53. Bets

_((A/N: Holy crap I exist… __**wow**__._

_...honestly, I just re-read my last installment of 'Monkey & Me' and realized that if you read those out of context, they make no effing sense... I'll continue it next time I update.))_

_

* * *

  
_

**School Days…?**

If there was a more unpleasant three months for Kuroba Kaito, he could not recall them.

Sandwiched between his arch nemesis, his childhood friend, magical stalker, and his stalker like detective friend in a stuffy classroom, Kaito was starting to find it hard to breathe.

…and as if to add to his troubles, Keiko was taking bets again.

'_I don't even __**want**__ to know this time…_'

Kaito glanced at his 'friends'. Aoko was studying, Akako was basking in the presence of herself, Saguru was giving him the evil eye…

…and Shiho was looking surprisingly chipper.

A shiver ran down Kaito's spine.

"Aoko…"

Nakamouri Aoko sighed and looked up from her textbook, "What is it this time, Kaito?"

He pointedly ignored how amused she sounded under the irritation.

"Do you want to elope?"

There were cheers and groans in the classroom as Keiko collected money, one particularly hyperactive boy was screaming "I won! I won!" repeatedly.

* * *

_((Ending Notes: Yeah… XD boredom..._

_-Muse-chan got a boyfriend o.O freaky huh?))  
_


	54. Fem Preg

_((A/N:...no adventures with monkey today because i haven't the foggiest idea where i left off with that x3; lol chappy's a bit anti-climatic for being the first chapter after such a long hiatus, but what do you expect? I'm a jerk x3  
_

_I own nothing.))_

* * *

**Unprepared…?**

Shinichi crawled away from the fray with more than a little injury to his pride.

Meeting with his colleague out of the way of the horrific scene, Shinichi let out a sigh and looked towards the rather shaken man.

Makoto wasn't sure quite _what_ to do anymore.

Shinichi offered him a sympathetic look; he really couldn't help but pity the guy. Shinichi, while still unprepared, had been far _more_ prepared than the karate champ.

Ran's pregnancy with Conan had been one thing, Ran pregnant at the same time her _best_ friend was? Not a pretty sight.

As more hyena like giggles were heard from the other room, Shinichi wondered when the terrifying mood swings would kick in and they would change into sobs or angry crowing.

"Hide in the attic?"

All Makoto could manage was a fervent nod before they both broke into a run.

* * *

_((Ending Notes: X3 I've had this one in mind for quite some time. Inspired by my mom being pregnant with me at the same time my aunt was pregnant with my cousin xD_

_-Muse-chan giggling.))_


End file.
